


Fenris - Defend

by TheBearMuse



Series: Willow Hawke [1]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:18:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBearMuse/pseuds/TheBearMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow Hawke goes to see Fenris after his betrayal in the Fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fenris - Defend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fashionmodelbucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionmodelbucky/gifts).



> Part of my two word prompt series of drabbles. Prompted by NaViaLernoVictoria.

He had sworn to protect her.

"You put such stock in appearances. Perhaps that is why your friends' loyalty only goes skin deep. You think this slave would choose you over his freedom?"

He had sworn to defend her.

"If you accept, you are no better than the magistrates."

He had sworn to remain by her side.

"But to face them as an equal....I....what would you ask of me?"

Fenris turned every agonizing moment in the Fade over in his head. He had heard the quiet desperation in Willow's voice as she told him he was no better than his hated enemies. Yet he had somehow not truly heard her, as he still caved to the demon's trickery as easily as the scantily-clad pirate had before him. At least his betrayal had been for something worthwhile - but no, that was folly. Betrayal was betrayal.

Fenris slammed his fist against the wall and held it there, breathing heavily. He had protected her from the fool mage who did not understand that Hawke had no intention of dealing with the sloth demon. He had cut down Isabela as well when she proved that she would sell out her friends for the sake of a ship.

There had been no one left to protect her from him. The worst of it was that Willow had grown to depend on him. She was skilled with earth and electric magicks, neither of which could protect her from his greatsword. Had she not learned a few force magic spells, she would never have survived against him.

Fenris pressed his forehead against the wall. It was cool to the touch, but not enough to soothe the rage in his blood. She ran from him. He had been trapped inside his own body - if whatever form he had taken inside the Fade counted as his body - forced to watch as Willow knocked him to the ground and ran, slowly whittling him down to nothing. Her gray eyes had been expressionless. No anger, no pity, not even determination to survive. She had simply done what she had to do. When at last he fell, he woke up in Lowtown. Not long after, Willow had awoken and told them that the elf Feynriel had awoken and was going to Tevinter to train his newfound abilities. Fenris bristled at that, but had been so shamed by his betrayal that he had done little more than offered an awkward apology and left. He had not been able to face Willow since. Knowing her, she would come to him sooner than later.

"Fenris?"

He had not expected that sooner meant now. Fenris turned to the pale blonde woman in the doorway. Willow seemed...concerned, not angry. He felt a twinge in his chest. How could anyone have such patience? Especially after what he had done.

"I've been thinking about what happened in the Fade," he told her. "That a demon could have played so easily on my fears....disturbs me. I failed you. I won't let that happen again."

"The demon was using magic on your mind. It's as simple as that." Her voice was soothing and filled with empathy, more than he deserved. But she was sincere. Fenris respected Willow for that. He had ever since they first met. He felt the tension leaving his muscles, even though he knew things were not as simple as she claimed.

"And yet he didn't manage to influence you," he reminded her. _Even though you are a mage_ , he added silently. That bothered him. How could Hawke have remained unpossessed even as he was tempted by the demon's offer? "As for the boy, we shall see what he becomes and if he regrets the mercy you provided." A pained look flickered across Willow's face. _She doubts this choice_ , he realized. "But that is not important now," he added quickly. Nothing could be done about it now. The boy was long gone. "Let's just hope that we face nothing similar in the future."

Willow smiled, and for a moment, the world stopped. Fenris found himself smiling back as their eyes met. Willow started to raise her hand toward him, but then appeared to think better of it, letting it fall back to her side. Instead, she nodded and turned to go. As he watched her leave, he wondered what would happen if he called her back....or if he had any right to do so. He heard the door to his mansion close. Frowning, Fenris set those unanswerable questions aside and went to put another log on the fire.


End file.
